Un week-end de folie
by choup37
Summary: AU. En permission à Londres pour le week-end, le capitaine Harkness descend en boite de nuit, bien décidé à s'amuser. La fleur qu'il y découvre le surprendra de beaucoup de manières (Jack/Rose).
1. Chapter 1

**Bonsoir tout le monde! Les températures très chaudes actuelles me semblent parfaites pour commencer à publier cet AU xD. C'est la première fois que je me lance dans un AU, mais cette idée me torture depuis des jours, fallait bien l'exprimer!**

 **Je compte sur votre clémence, c'est mon premier AU.. Sur un ship que mes lecteurs de _Lonely angels_ savent que j'adore, ces deux-là ne quittent plus mon cerveau, arg! J'ai tout fait pour éviter les clichés, mais certains sont surement inévitables, donnez-moi votre avis (sans mordre).**

 **Cette fic aura 5 chapitres, tous déjà écrits.**

* * *

 **Un week-end de folie**

* * *

Le capitaine Jack Harkness n'aimait rien de mieux lors de ses permissions que de descendre danser, quelque qu'en soit la forme et le lieu. Ses trente ans pétants, mêlés à un physique de top modèle et une confiance en soi un peu trop exacerbée, lui permettaient de séduire qui il voulait quand il le voulait.

Jack était en permission à Londres jusqu'au lendemain soir, et il avait bien l'intention de s'amuser. C'est pourquoi il pénétra dans la boite de nuit à grands pas, les regards se tournant déjà vers lui, et ce malgré son simple jean noir et t-shirt bleu marine. Il décocha aux intéressés un large sourire, s'amusant des rougissements et gestes timides de la main.

Le regard du jeune homme fit le tour de la piste de danse, se demandant lequel de ces oiseaux il allait ramener dans son hôtel pour la nuit, voire le dimanche s'il était chanceux. Jack aimait tous les âges et apparences, méprisant les racistes et autres arriérés d'esprit. Homme, femme, jeune, mature, tout lui plaisait, tant que le consentement était présent.

Se glissant au milieu de la foule, il commença à se déhancher, attirant rapidement une foule de partenaires tous désireux de partager le maximum de contact physique avec lui. La musique était passionnée, les corps chauds, les mains galopantes. Jack s'amusa pendant un certain temps, avant d'aller se chercher à boire sous les murmures déçus.

 _-Un martini et un whisky,_ commanda-t-il en souriant au serveur, un grand brun aux yeux verts qui lui rendit son sourire.

 _-Capitaine ! De retour en ville ?_

 _-Jusqu'à demain soir, yep ! Ton mari va bien, Anton ?_

 _-Comme un charme! Et les petits aussi! Ils ont entrepris de refaire l'appartement à coup de peinture, les petites pestes!_ rit avec affection leur père. _Tiens, c'est pour la maison,_ lui dit-il en lui tendant ses boissons malgré ses protestations. _Et tu diras bonjour au Docteur de ma part !_

 _-Je n'y manquerai pas_ , répliqua Jack dont le cœur fit un bond en pensant à son grognon de compagnon et chef.

 _-Tu as repéré quelqu'un?_ le taquina Anton alors qu'il descendait son premier verre.

Jack porta la main à son cœur, faisant semblant d'être offensé.

 _-Tout de suite ! Anton, pour qui me prends-tu ?_

 _-Le plus gros flirteur de la planète ?_

L'intéressé lui décocha un sourire grivois.

 _-Tu me connais trop, mi amigo,_ rit-il, alors que son regard errait sur les danseurs.

Il haussa un sourcil en repérant au milieu de la mer d'habits pailletés et moulants une chevelure blonde. Se redressant, il concentra son attention sur la Vénus et ses charmes. La blonde devait avoir vingt ans tout au plus : ses boucles tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules nues, son maquillage léger faisant ressortir la finesse de ses traits. Elle n'était vêtue que d'une mini-jupe de jean et un top rouge sans bretelles, les vêtements suffisamment moulants et courts pour ne laisser que très peu de place à l'imagination.

Une tenue insolente, un regard de braise, typiquement ce que Jack recherchait pour une nuit ou deux. Son regard croisa celui de sa cible, qui sourit et se déhancha. Le capitaine rit doucement, et termina sa seconde boisson avant de se lever. Se fondant dans la foule, il se rapprocha de l'inconnue, ses yeux bleus dévorant avidement chaque parcelle de son corps.

Elle lui tournait le dos, concentrée sur la musique : Jack laissa glisser ses mains sur ses hanches, l'attirant à lui pour mieux se frotter contre elle. Un petit gémissement s'échappa des lèvres de la blonde, qui lui répondit avec enthousiaste, avant de se laisser glisser vers le sol pour mieux remonter.

Jack grogna. Mais c'est qu'elle le cherchait ! Saisissant sa main, il la fit pivoter pour la plaquer contre lui, leurs regards s'ancrant l'un dans l'autre. Le rythme de la musique ralentit, les lumières se baissant. La nouvelle ambiance plus intime convenait très bien à Jack, qui garda ses mains sur les hanches de la blonde en même temps qu'ils commençaient à danser ensemble.

Le temps s'écoula sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte, la foule les entourant devenant floue alors qu'ils se perdaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Les danses se succédèrent, certaines passionnées, d'autres plus douces, chacune ne faisant qu'augmenter leur désir commun. Ils n'avaient toujours pas échangé un mot, communiquant uniquement par leur regards et touchers.

Jack contint un long grognement en voyant sa partenaire se pencher en avant, la courbe de son dos en sueur faisant hurler tous ses sens. Si elle continuait à l'allumer ainsi, il finirait par la prendre sur la piste même. Une chose qui, il en était étrangement certain, ne plairait pas du tout au Docteur. Son mentor ne pourrait pas le sauver éternellement de scandales. Jack avait promis de se tenir correctement pendant sa permission.

Se sentant au bord de craquer, il saisit la blonde sans nom par la main pour l'entrainer dans une alcôve privée. Ses lèvres s'écrasèrent sur les siennes alors qu'elle se laissait tomber sur ses genoux, leur baiser se faisant aussi passionné que leur drague intense sur la piste.

Les mains de Jack se glissèrent d'elles-mêmes sous la jupe bien trop courte pour sa santé mentale. Il sourit en découvrant la douceur de la peau blanche dissimulée en dessous, ses doigts s'enfonçant dedans et la massant avec lenteur.

La blonde poussa un petit gémissement, faisant sourire Jack qui saisit sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents pour la mordiller. Une de ses mains se faufila entre ses jambes, faisant sursauter la jeune femme qui rompit le baiser.

 _-Doucement.. Ne crois pas m'échapper, pas après m'avoir chauffé toute la soirée,_ ronronna le capitaine en glissant sa main à l'intérieur, ses lèvres errant le long de sa mâchoire.

Sa compagne geignit doucement, et posa sa tête sur son épaule, ses hanches bougeant au même rythme que les doigts de Jack. Ce dernier pouvait entendre la respiration de la blonde s'accélérer en même temps que ses aller-retours.

Un petit cri frustré s'échappa des lèvres de cette dernière lorsque les doigts la quittèrent sans prévenir. Jack rit devant son expression indignée :

 _-Ce n'était qu'un avant-goût, beauté.. Tu en veux plus ? Il va falloir me suivre._

La blonde le dévisagea, ses joues rougies par le plaisir.

 _-Où_? souffla-t-elle, parlant pour la première fois.

 _-Mon hôtel, pas loin_ , murmura-t-il en léchant son cou.

Il put sentir sa décision juste à la manière dont son corps tomba de nouveau contre le sien. Un sourire grivois aux lèvres, il se releva, et glissa sa main autour de sa taille.

* * *

Le trajet fut aussi rapide que silencieux. Quelque centaines de mètres parcourues avec une vitesse digne des meilleurs sprinteurs, les lèvres de Jack glissant le long du cou de la petite blonde sans cacher leur désir.

Le son de la porte de la chambre claquant derrière eux fut suivi de celui de deux corps frappant contre le battant de bois. Sans quitter les lèvres de sa compagne, Jack poussa le verrou, son autre main venant caresser sa poitrine. La saisissant par la taille, il la souleva pour la plaquer contre la porte; la jeune femme sursauta, et s'agrippa à son t-shirt.

S'il y avait bien quelque chose que Jack savait reconnaître, c'était une personne apeurée. Et la fille l'était, sans aucun doute. Avec douceur, il la reposa sur le sol, avant de caresser sa joue.

 _-Je ne te ferai aucun mal, ma puce_ , murmura-t-il gentiment en embrassant le bout de son nez. _Ok?_

Elle hocha lentement la tête, ses grands yeux châtains rivés dans les siens. Jack aurait pu se perdre des heures dans cet océan de nuances de marron.

 _-Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ton prénom,_ constata-t-il en caressant ses bras.

 _-Rose,_ murmura-t-elle.

 _-Rose .. Une fleur sauvage.. Il te va parfaitement. C'est Jack._

 _-Peux .. Peux-tu.. Jack.._

 _-Bien sûr,_ murmura-t-il gentiment avant de saisir délicatement son visage entre ses mains pour l'embrasser longuement.

Le contact de leurs lèvres sembla détendre Rose, qui enroula ses mains autour de son cou. Ses doigts glissèrent dans les boucles brunes du capitaine, les explorant avec une timidité surprenante. Jack se fraya un chemin sous son haut pour caresser son dos, s'enivrant encore une fois de la douceur de sa peau.

 _-Viens_ , souffla-t-il contre sa bouche en la saisissant par la main.

Il l'entraina jusqu'à sa chambre et l'immense lit y trônant. Jack attira Rose sur ses genoux, s'amusant de la façon dont la blonde rougit. Pour quelqu'un qui l'avait allumé sur la piste comme elle l'avait fait, sa timidité était surprenante. Peut-être n'avait-elle pas l'expérience qu'elle donnait l'impression d'avoir, ou peut-être était-elle tout simplement moins assurée dans la chambre.

Ce n'était pas un problème : Jack adorait faire remonter le tigre chez ses partenaires, et au vu de leur échange dans la boite de nuit, cette petite Rose devait cacher un tempérament de feu. Il lui suffisait simplement de le faire ressortir.

Ses doigts glissèrent le long de ses bras, se déplaçant ensuite jusqu'à son ventre avant de caresser son dos. Avec lenteur, il saisit les bords du top pour le lui retirer, souriant en découvrant un soutien-gorge noir sans bretelles. Les yeux rivés dans les siens, il l'ouvrit, le faisant tomber lentement sur le sol avant de se pencher pour saisir un de ses tétons entre ses lèvres.

Rose gémit, s'agrippant à ses épaules alors qu'il la torturait avec une lenteur exacerbée. Son autre main jouait avec le jumeau, jusqu'à ce que chacun soit épais et dur.

 _-Si réactive,_ murmura-t-il en traçant leur contour de sa langue.

Un petit pleurs se fit entendre. Jack sourit, et les fit pivoter pour l'allonger sur le lit, son corps se mouvant à quelques centimètres du sien. Gardant la main, il se redressa pour ôter son propre t-shirt, révélant des muscles fins et bronzés.

Rose écarquilla les yeux, et tendit lentement la main, clairement intimidée. Jack ne contint pas son sourire orgueilleux : il était l'un des plus bels hommes de sa promotion, il le savait, mais voir la réaction de ses partenaires ne cessait jamais d'entretenir son orgueil.

 _-On aime ce qu'on voit?_ demanda-t-il, taquin.

Rose hocha lentement la tête, le dévorant des yeux. Ses doigts effleurèrent sa peau, traçant ses muscles avec douceur. Son toucher léger, presque aérien, émut son amant, qui avait perdu l'habitude d'une telle fraicheur.

Se penchant, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, l'embrassant lentement avec de descendre explorer son cou. Sa bouche se fit plus passionnée, les suçons se mêlant aux morsures, recouvrant la peau blanche de marques qui mettraient plusieurs jours à s'effacer. Rose appréciait clairement l'attention, s'il en jugeait par ses soupirs et gémissements.

 _-Jack_ , geignit-elle lorsque sa bouche glissa jusqu'à ses seins, les marquant à leur tour avant de continuer le long de son ventre et ses hanches. _Jack._..

Celui-ci poussa un long grognement, relevant vers elle un regard noir de désir. Elle hoqueta en découvrant son expression, un tremblement la secouant alors qu'il pliait une de ses cuisses pour la placer à la hauteur de sa bouche.

 _-Cette nuit, tu es mienne, petite fleur … Et le monde entier le saura demain matin,_ affirma-t-il avant d'enfoncer plus rudement qu'avant ses dents dans sa jambe.

Rose poussa un cri, ses doigts tordant les draps autour d'elle. Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de se remettre de la déflagration de plaisir qui l'avait secouée, le capitaine plongea son visage entre ses jambes.

Dire que Rose ne s'attendait pas à la vague de chaleur qui se déversa sur son corps aurait été un euphémisme. Elle savait ce que Jack faisait, bien sûr, elle n'était pas naïve, mais la manière dont il joua avec ses sens … L'orgasme la frappa bien trop vite, la laissant sonnée sur le matelas. Jack continua à la dévorer plusieurs minutes encore, ses humements de plaisir se mêlant aux petits sons tombant de la bouche de Rose.

Lorsque le jeune homme se redressa, clairement très satisfait de lui-même, ce fut pour découvrir une blonde aux yeux mi-clos, le rouge de ses joues faisant concurrence à son top. Il pouffa, avant d'insérer avec précaution un doigt.

Un frisson le secoua en la découvrant atrocement serrée autour de lui. Le son étranglé que poussa sa partenaire lui fit redresser la tête.

 _-Rose_? s'inquiéta-t-il.

Celle-ci hoqueta, avant de détourner la tête. Pris d'un doute atroce, plusieurs éléments de la soirée lui revenant à l'esprit, Jack remonta jusqu'à son visage, ses doigts caressant sa joue.

 _-Rose ? Quel âge as-tu ?_

La question surprit clairement l'intéressée, qui sursauta et baissa les yeux, fuyant son regard.

 _-Rose ?_

 _-Pourquoi tu me demandes ça?_ souffla-t-elle.

 _-Répond-moi_ , insista-t-il gentiment.

La respiration de la blonde était courte alors qu'elle balbutiait :

 _-Je .. Dix.. Dix-sept ans.._

Un silence de mort tomba. Jack la dévisageait sans parvenir à croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Lentement, cependant, la réponse monta jusqu'à son cerveau, en envahissant chaque parcelle jusqu'à ce qu'il recule précipitamment, épouvanté.

 _-Jack_! s'exclama Rose en se redressant.

Il secoua précipitamment la tête.

 _-Tu es mineure ! Putain, Rosie !_

 _-Je suis majeure sexuellement!_ pesta-t-elle.

 _-Ce n'est pas la question ! Tu ._. Il se passa les mains sur le visage, avant d'ajouter, d'une voix très douce : _Rosie, tu es vierge, n'est-ce pas ?_

C'était moins une question qu'une affirmation, que l'intéressée ne nia d'ailleurs pas. L'adolescente – _l'adolescente_ , putain de merde ! - baissa la tête, s'attendant visiblement à être rejetée. L'image brisa le cœur de Jack : avec lenteur, il saisit ses mains, les portant jusqu'à sa bouche. Le geste surprit la plus jeune, qui releva les yeux.

Son cœur se coinça dans sa bouche lorsqu'elle découvrit non pas du rejet ou de la colère, mais une expression très douce.

 _-Tu aurais dû me le dire.. J'aurai pu te blesser sans le vouloir... J'ai agi comme je le ferai avec une adulte.._

 _-Je ne suis pas une enfant,_ protesta-t-elle faiblement.

Jack embrassa de nouveau ses mains.

 _-Tu en es une, ma chérie, au moins ici.. Et tu mérites que l'on prenne tout notre temps._

 _-Tu ne me laisses pas?_ gémit-elle en s'agrippant à lui.

 _-Non, ma belle_ , répliqua-t-il en enroulant ses bras autour d'elle. _Mais cela change beaucoup de choses._

 _-Je te veux ! Jack ! S'il te plait !_

Il secoua la tête.

 _-On verra.. On verra,_ murmura-t-il avant de l'embrasser passionnément.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hé bien alors, on lit mais on ne commente pas? Je vais bouder xD Merci à fee pour sa review!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

* * *

Jack Harkness s'était attendu à beaucoup de choses en débarquant à Londres ce samedi, mais certainement pas à faire découvrir l'amour à une adolescente passionnée.

Non pas que la tâche l'effrayait, bien au contraire : ce ne serait pas son premier rodéo de ce type. Mais c'était tout de même un choc, qui changeait complètement la manière dont il avait envisagé sa soirée. Il était hors de question d'entrainer Rose dans un certain nombre de choses, et en premier lieu ce qu'elle lui réclamait, adolescente emplie de stéréotypes qu'elle était.

Rose allait apprendre la douceur et la patience.

Il caressa son visage des doigts, en traçant chaque courbe avant de murmurer, allongé par dessus elle :

 _-Faire l'amour, ça ne se résume pas à ça.. C'est connaître chaque parcelle du corps de l'autre. Chaque centimètre carré,_ souffla-t-il en traçant ses lèvres du bout de sa langue. _Le reste.._ \- Il se frotta doucement à elle, faisant naitre un gémissement – _le reste n'est que fun._

Il recommença le même mouvement, élicitant un autre son similaire. Les mains de Rose se posèrent d'elles-mêmes sur ses épaules alors qu'il continuait ses aller-retours, ses pupilles chocolat se rivant dans celles bleues grises de Jack.

Le temps sembla ralentir autour du couple alors qu'il allait et venait, faisant naitre la plus délicieuse des chaleurs entre eux. Il plongea son visage dans son cou, léchant les marques qu'il y avait laissées plus tôt. Les lèvres de Rose se posèrent sur les siennes alors qu'elle enveloppait ses jambes autour de ses hanches.

Leurs mouvements s'accélérèrent, la passion montant lentement. L'orgasme les frappa sans prévenir, le visage de Jack niché dans le cou de Rose alors qu'ils redescendaient lentement parmi les vivants. Le capitaine réunit ses forces pour se laisser tomber sur le côté et ouvrir ses bras, dans lesquels Rose s'engouffra. Il embrassa son front, la serrant contre lui.

 _-Je crois que.. j'aime beaucoup ta méthode,_ murmura-t-elle, son sourire dissimulé contre le torse de Jack.

 _-Vraiment_? répliqua l'intéressé, une expression grivoise sur le visage.

 _-Ouais_ , répliqua-t-elle en volant ses lèvres.

* * *

Les soupirs qui montaient de la chambre étaient une indication suffisante de besoin de vie privée. Les draps froissés indiquaient la passion des ébats qui avaient animé la chambre, le sol depuis longtemps jonché des vêtements du couple.

Celui-ci avait fait l'amour une partie de la nuit encore, découvrant avec tendresse chaque centimètre carré du corps de l'autre. Comme promis, Jack s'était gardé d'accélérer les choses, préférant se focaliser sur les caresses et douceurs de tout type plutôt que de brusquer et effrayer Rose.

Cela ne l'avait pas empêché de la dévorer de multiples fois, un cadeau que lui avait rendu au centuple sa compagne. Le capitaine avait eu raison en faisant l'hypothèse du feu qui couvait sous la timidité apparente. Une fois mise en confiance, l'adolescente n'avait cessé de revenir à la charge, l'attaquant encore et toujours sans lui laisser de pause, non pas que Jack s'en plaigne.

Il adorait voir des yeux innocents devenir vitreux de plaisir alors qu'il explorait chaque parcelle de leur corps. Il commencerait avec ses mains, avant de retracer le même trajet de sa bouche puis sa langue. Il se frotterait ensuite longuement contre eux, faisant monter leur désir avant de se pencher pour mordiller chaque morceau de peau disponible.

Et puis il les laisserait lui rendre la faveur.

Rose était encore maladroite, mais son enthousiasme compensait sans aucune difficulté son manque d'expérience. Jack n'avait pas été surpris de la découvrir très vocale il avait beaucoup entendu sa voix cette nuit-là, de toute sorte de manière.

Rose était une fleur sauvage qu'il adorait effeuiller.

* * *

Jack poussa un gémissement, ses doigts serrant un peu plus fort les épaules de Rose. Celle-ci sourit, et continua à suçoter avec férocité le morceau de hanche qui semblait rendre fou son amant. Ce dernier lâcha un geignement lorsque des dents éraflèrent la zone.

 _-Rose... Rose.._

L'intéressée recommença, insistant jusqu'à ce que Jack pousse un cri grave. Elle se figea, effrayée de l'avoir blessé, mais son compagnon l'attira à lui pour un baiser sauvage. D'un mouvement de hanches, il inversa leur position, son visage à quelques centimètres de celui de Rose dont la respiration se coupa.

 _-Oh, Rose,_ grogna-t-il, leurs mains liées, _tu es une telle mauvaise fille.._

Le sourire canaille que lui décocha l'accusée suffit à éteindre ses derniers neurones encore allumés. Plongeant entre ses jambes, il entreprit de l'envahir jusqu'à lui faire perdre tout restant de voix.

* * *

 _-Tu vas bien ?_

Jack déposa un baiser sur le front de sa compagne : blottie dans ses bras, celle-ci n'avait pas parlé depuis plusieurs minutes. De la fenêtre montait le son du trafic nocturne. Minuit devait être passé depuis bien longtemps à présent.

Un sourire étira les lèvres de la jeune fille.

 _-Oui.. C'est juste.._

 _-ça fait beaucoup?_ devina-t-il. Elle hocha la tête. _Je n'ai pas.. Je ne suis pas allé trop.._

 _-Non! Non non, ne t'inquiète pas, tu as été très bien.. Plus que très bien, même,_ murmura-t-elle en l'embrassant. _Tu as eu raison de me ralentir.. Je.. Je ne suis pas sure que ça aurait été une bonne idée de.._

 _-Non,_ confirma-t-il en caressant ses cheveux. _Tu ne dois pas t'imposer quelque chose parce que tu penses que c'est la norme, tu dois prendre ton temps et faire ce qu'il te plait, t'écouter toi,_ ajouta-t-il gentiment. I _l n'y a pas de règles sur le sujet, Rosie._

 _-Mais les gens, ils.. Enfin, si tu ne le fais pas, tout le monde dit.._

 _-Rose, est-ce que tu te sens encore vierge ?_

 _-Mon Dieu non !_

La réponse avait été si fraiche qu'elle provoqua un fou rire chez Jack.

 _-Pardon,_ hoqueta-t-il. _Mais c'est ce que je veux dire : ça ne se résume pas à cela. Tu pourras le faire plus tard, si tu veux. Mais uniquement quand tu en auras envie. Pas pour faire plaisir à un abruti ou remplir une quelconque norme sociale,_ siffla-t-il.

 _-Avec toi?_ demanda-t-elle tout doucement.

 _-Peut-être .. Je ne veux pas te brusquer,_ répondit-il en traçant ses lèvres.

 _-Mais si j'en ai envie ? Avec toi?_ insista la blonde.

Il y avait quelque chose dans le ton de sa voix qui alerta aussitôt Jack.

 _-Rose,_ déclara-t-il lentement, _tu sais qu'on ne se reverra plus après, n'est-ce pas? Tu as vu mon uniforme, tu te doutes que je vais bientôt repartir._

C'était un rappel cruel, mais nécessaire. Rosie était si jeune, il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'attache à lui; l'inverse était déjà difficile à empêcher tant elle était adorable. La jeune fille secoua la tête.

 _-Je sais, c'est bien pour cela que je te le demande! Je me doute que tu vas repartir après, tu es de l'armée, tu dois être officier vu le nombre de bandes.._

 _Si tu savais,_ pensa-t-il.

 _-J'ai envie que ce soit avec toi,_ expliqua-t-elle timidement en jouant avec le drap. _Tu as fait attention, tu.. tu ne m'as pas forcée, et tu n'as pas fui quand tu as su.. Alors que je n'ai pas cessé de te provoquer,_ admit-elle avec un demi-sourire.

 _-C'est l'euphémisme du siècle!_ rit son amant. _Je n'en pouvais plus! Rosie, plus sérieusement,_ ajouta-t-il calmement, _fais attention. Tu es tombée sur moi, mais ça aurait été un salaud.. Il n'aurait pas fait gaffe à ton âge, il aurait juste vu que tu l'allumais._

Rose grimaça.

 _-Je sais. J'avais envie de me vider la tête.._

 _-C'est réussi, non ?_

 _-Complètement!_ rit-elle. _Tu sais, quand je suis venue dans la boite, je voulais juste danser, m'amuser.. Peut-être rouler une pelle à un gars, sans que ça n'aille plus loin. J'ai paniqué quand on est parti ensemble,_ admit-elle.

 _-J'ai pu le noter,_ murmura-t-il en l'attirant à lui pour l'embrasser longuement.

Il la fit tomber sur le matelas, ses doigts glissant dans ses cheveux alors que les mains de Rose s'enroulaient autour de son dos. Bientôt, leurs corps fonctionnaient de nouveau à l'unisson, étroitement unis jusqu'à les mener aux étoiles ensemble.

* * *

- _Ne me dis pas que tu n'as jamais rien fait avant.. Ce n'est pas possible,_ sourit Jack. _Certaines choses que tu fais.. Tu l'as déjà testé._

Rose lui lança un regard outré.

 _-Ce n'est pas parce qu'on a couché ensemble que je vais te raconter ma vie privée !_

 _-Oh oh, doucement ! Pardon,_ s'excusa-t-il _. Je ne voulais pas t'insulter,_ ajouta-t-il penaud. _J'ai une grande gueule, ça m'attire pas mal d'ennuis_ , admit-il.

 _-Pourquoi je suis pas surprise?_ grommela-t-elle en le fusillant du regard.

Jack la fixa de ses yeux bleus malheureux.

 _-Oh, arrête de me regarder comme ça.. Merde, pourquoi ça marche?_ pesta-t-elle alors qu'il souriait grivoisement.

 _-Tu me pardonnes ?_

 _-Espèce de débile !_

 _-Ça veut dire oui ?_

 _-Embrasse-moi et on verra,_ ordonna-t-elle en croisant les bras.

 _-À vos ordres, madame,_ répliqua-t-il en lui plongeant dessus.

* * *

 _-Tu es sans aucun doute un très bon soldat,_ décida Rose.

Assise entre les jambes de Jack, elle jouait avec ses doigts.

 _-Je n'ai pas grimpé les rangs juste grâce à mes beaux airs_ , rétorqua-t-il d'un ton faussement méprisant.

Rose lui décocha un coup de coude.

 _-Aie !_

 _-Tu as bien l'orgueil des gars en uniforme !_

 _-Tu es bien tombée dans mes bras,_ lui rappela-t-il taquin en embrassant son cou. _Ce qui me rappelle que tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question._

 _-Laquelle ? Oh,_ grogna-t-elle, peu désireuse de parler de Mickey. _Disons.. J'ai eu.. J'ai.. Je ne sais même pas ce qu'il est._

 _-Il ? Un petit-ami ?_

 _-Je ne sais pas si je peux l'appeler ainsi,_ soupira-t-elle.

 _-Ce pauvre type a un prénom ?_

 _-Mickey,_ rit-elle.

 _-Je le déteste déjà._

 _-Il n'y a pas de quoi,_ répliqua-t-elle un peu tristement. _On se connait depuis des lustres, on a grandi dans le même quartier... Mais c'est.. Je pensais que c'était ça, être amoureux, vouloir quelqu'un.. Mais non.. Il est gentil, je ne peux pas lui reprocher d'être con.. Mais.._

 _-C'est un gamin ?_

 _-Voilà_ , soupira-t-elle.

 _-Et au lit.._

 _-Au lit? Oh non, rien.. Enfin.. Bref, disons qu'il n'a aucune confiance en lui. Ça n'a jamais dépassé réellement le stade des baisers et parfois les caresses.. Si on peut appeler ça comme ça.._

 _-Parfois.. Donc je suis bien le premier,_ confirma-t-il orgueilleusement.

Rose rougit, mais ne nia pas.

 _-ça ne te gêne pas ?_

 _-Quoi ?_

 _-Que j'ai quelqu'un ?_

 _-Je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il compte réellement._

 _-Jack !_

 _-Non, Rose. Je m'en moque. Je vis ma vie, et voilà. Tu ne t'es pas davantage posée la question quand tu m'as suivi,_ lui rappela-t-il, avant de se maudire en la voyant baisser la tête. _Je ne te méprise pas, Rosie,_ ajouta-t-il plus gentiment, tentant de rassurer la plus jeune. _Est-ce que tu le regrettes ?_ Rose secoua précipitamment la tête. _Parfait, parce que moi non plus_ , murmura-t-il en glissant sa main entre ses jambes.

La jeune fille poussa un long gémissement : elle laissa tomber sa tête sur son épaule, s'abandonnant à ses caresses. Les gestes de Jack se firent d'abord lents, ses doigts faisant le tour du trésor offert, avant qu'il ne plonge plus profondément dans l'intimité. Rose lâcha un râle, geignant alors qu'il allait et venait.

La voir se tordre ainsi contre lui embrasa le capitaine : ce ne fut que sa force mentale qui l'empêcha de précipiter les choses. À la place, il accéléra, le rythme de ses doigts se faisant plus dur, arrachant des sons aigus à sa compagne qui vint en un long cri.

 _Mienne pour la nuit,_ pensa-t-il en même temps qu'il l'allongeait sur le matelas, avant de la recouvrir possessivement de son corps. Ses yeux se fermèrent d'eux-mêmes, sa respiration se mêlant à celle déjà endormie de Rose.

* * *

 _ **Parce que j'en soupe un peu des stéréotypes sur les premières fois :p Une Rose de 17 ans en a forcément et cela m'a permis de râler un bon coup et exprimer certaines pensées :)** _

_**J'adore Mickey, mais dans ce contexte, il ne fait malheureusement pas le poids face à Jack :p**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Un peu de repos avant d'y retourner.. :)**

 **Warning: un peu de jeu d'adulte, et peut-être que finalement, Rose obtient ce qu'elle désirait?**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

* * *

Ce fut le son de coups contre la porte qui réveilla Jack. Celui-ci grogna, émergeant péniblement du sommeil réparateur dans lequel il était tombé. Une petite blonde très coquine y tenait le premier rôle.. Il s'étira, ouvrant lentement les yeux. Un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il découvrit Rose endormie. La nuit dernière avait été absolument géniale il ne pouvait que se demander ce que lui réservait ce dimanche.

Jack fronça les sourcils en lisant l'heure sur le réveil: 11h30. Déjà? Remarquez, avec leurs exploits de la nuit précédente.. Un sourire grivois aux lèvres, il se leva silencieusement, enfilant le premier boxer venu avant d'aller ouvrir la porte de sa chambre.

La femme de chambre piqua un fard en le découvrant.

 _-Je peux vous aider, beauté?_ demanda-t-il, appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte.

 _-Je .. Je voulais juste savoir si monsieur voulait manger. Il est bientôt midi, et nous ne vous avons pas vu au buffet, capitaine._

 _-Hum …_ Jack tourna la tête vers sa chambre, dans laquelle Rose dormait toujours. _Montez-moi à déjeuner pour deux d'ici une demie-heure._

Une fois la commande passée, il referma la porte, s'assurant que le verrou était poussé avant de remonter vers sa chambre. Se glissant sous la couverture, il laissa ses doigts errer le long du bras de Rose. Comme prévu, les suçons et morsures qu'il avait pu donner la veille avaient viré au rouge. Pas très discret, mais là encore, ce n'était pas son genre de se contrôler.

 _-Jack?_ marmonna la blonde en entrouvrant les yeux.

 _-Merde .. Je ne voulais pas te réveiller,_ souffla-t-il.

 _-Pas grave.. Hello_ , sourit-elle, à moitié endormie.

 _-Hello,_ répliqua-t-il amusé.

 _-Hello,_ répéta-t-elle, clairement encore dans les vapes.

Jack rit, avant de se pencher pour embrasser son nez.

 _-Retourne dormir,_ la taquina-t-il, s'attirant une tape. _Hum_ , soupira-t-il lorsqu'elle l'attira à elle pour l'embrasser.

Existait-il une meilleure manière de débuter la journée? Les doigts de Rose erraient dans ses cheveux, les caressant avec avidité alors que tout sommeil la quittait définitivement, remplacé par une faim intense.

Une faim de Jack.

Le dit-Jack, tout aussi assoiffé, ne tarda pas à lui répondre avec enthousiasme. Il ferma les yeux en se sentant poussé sur le dos, Rose partant explorer son corps, bien décidée à connaître chaque détail de cette carte si spéciale.

Les lèvres de sa jeune compagne étaient aussi douces qu'un souffle de vent alors qu'elles traçaient leur chemin sur sa peau. Chaque geste était intentionnel, chaque soupir échangé réel. Rose ne jouait pas, elle se donnait corps et âme. Sa sincérité bouleversait Jack, dont l'âme avait été quelque peu ternie par une jeunesse emplie de débauche.

 _-Rose,_ souffla-t-il en la voyant s'installer sur ses genoux.

Un râle s'échappa de sa gorge alors qu'elle plongeait sa main entre ses jambes. Oh, elle était douée à cela, et elle le savait, la petite peste. Son sourire canaille et son regard satisfait parlaient d'eux-mêmes.

* * *

Lorsque Rose émergea de la douche, une demie-heure plus tard, ce fut pour hausser un sourcil en découvrant deux larges plateaux installés sur la table basse. Elle écarquilla les yeux en réalisant la richesse et variété du repas qui lui était présenté. Les cuisses de poulet se mêlaient à d'autres viandes froides, les tomates et crudités formant des variétés de salades dont elle ne connaissait pas le nom de la moitié. La bière faisait face à divers jus de fruits plus rafraichissants les uns que les autres, et en quelle matière étaient faits les verres ?

 _-Oh la vache !_

 _-À table,_ rit Jack, la bouche emplie de poulet.

Vêtu d'un pantalon noir et d'une chemise verte ouverte qui ne laissait que peu de place à l'imagination, il était l'image même de la luxure. Rose sentit une autre faim se réveiller en elle : Jack esquissa un sourire narquois, avant de faire un signe de la main vers la nourriture.

La jeune fille ne se fit pas prier : elle courut jusqu'au canapé, plongeant vers le plateau intact pour commencer à manger avec énergie. Jack roula des yeux en la voyant dévorer à mains nues plusieurs morceaux de viande. La gamine ne mettrait clairement jamais les pieds dans un des galas de charité de la haute société, mais qui s'en souciait ?

 _-ça vient d'où, tout ça?_ demanda l'intéressée, la bouche pleine.

 _-C'est ma commande,_ répliqua-t-il avec évidence. _Tu ne penses tout de même que ce type d'hôtel laisse ses clients mourir de faim?_ commenta-t-il devant son regard perdu.

 _-J'imagine pas, non...,_ marmonna-t-elle. _C'est juste pas le monde d'où je viens._

Ses doigts commencèrent à triturer son haut : sans trop réfléchir, elle avait enfilé l'un des t-shirts bien trop grands de Jack, peu désireuse de remettre le top empli de sueur de la veille. Le jeune homme sourit tendrement : la voir agir ainsi lui rappelait son si jeune âge. Diable, mais il ne fallait pas qu'il tombe amoureux.

 _-Je me moque d'où tu viens, Rosie,_ la rassura-t-il en lui servant à boire. _J'aime ce que je vois,_ affirma-t-il en lui tendant le verre.

Sans prévenir, il saisit sa main pour en embrasser la paume : Rose rougit violemment, pas du tout habituée à ce type de geste.

 _-Tu as un corps à vendre son âme, tu es douce, gentille, passionnée, tu sais ce que tu veux et tu me fais perdre la tête,_ affirma-t-il en caressant sa cuisse.

 _-Tu le penses vraiment?_ murmura-t-elle, ses yeux rivés dans les siens.

 _-Je ne dis que ce que je pense, belle de mon cœur,_ répliqua-t-il en buvant son propre verre.

Rose le dévisagea longuement : semblant avoir pris sa décision, elle reposa son verre vide, avant de se lever pour s'asseoir sur ses genoux. Jack sourit alors qu'elle posait ses mains sur ses épaules, et commençait des aller-retours lents.

 _-Et tu es insatiable, comme moi,_ la taquina-t-il.

 _-La ferme,_ grogna-t-elle en se frottant plus fort.

 _-Oh, mais on aime jouer_ , rit doucement Jack en attrapant ses hanches.

 _-Jack_ , souffla-t-elle alors qu'il entamait de lui répondre avec énergie.

Elle poussa un gémissement en sentant la chaleur monter à toute vitesse entre eux. Est-ce que le sexe était toujours si intense ? La pièce ne tarda pas à se remplir de leurs sons de plaisir, le repas complètement oublié.

Ivre de désir, Rose glissa sa main entre eux, ses doigts s'agrippant au pantalon qu'elle chercha frénétiquement à ouvrir. Cela lui attira un grognement, et une main jaillit de nulle part pour lui décocher une tape.

 _-Non._

 _-Jack,_ geignit-elle en se frottant plus fort.

 _-Non, Rose. C'est bien trop tôt !_

 _-Je m'en fiche !_

 _-Mauvaise fille,_ grogna-t-il une nouvelle fois avant de la fesser gentiment.

Le son qui jaillit de la bouche de Rose bloqua son cerveau. Se figeant, il releva vers elle un regard surpris, mais sut qu'il n'avait pas imaginé le gémissement aigu lorsque Rose détourna précipitamment la tête.

Oh.

Oh oh.

Vraiment ?

Un sourire d'un nouveau type se dessina sur les lèvres du capitaine. Si c'était ce qui faisait réagir Rose, il pouvait le lui donner. La blonde était décidément pleine de surprise : il se demanda ce qu'elle dissimulait encore.

Désireux de tester les eaux, Jack recommença, son sourire de requin augmentant devant la rougeur envahissant les joues de sa compagne.

 _-Cela t'excite, Rosie?_ ronronna-t-il en caressant ses cuisses. _Tu aimes cela ?_

La respiration de la blonde s'accéléra alors qu'il malaxait la peau sous ses mains, y enfonçant ses doigts exprès.

 _-Je t'ai posé une question, Rose,_ déclara-t-il calmement, sa voix sans appel.

Un petit gémissement tomba des lèvres de celle-ci. Jack appuya sur sa cuisse. Rose geignit, son excitation augmentant en même temps que son sentiment d'insécurité. Elle n'était pas certaine de vouloir partir dans cette direction : cela n'avait jamais été qu'un fantasme, et pas un qu'elle aimait partager.

La main libre de Jack vint caresser gentiment sa joue. Les yeux du jeune homme marquaient une compréhension et une douceur à laquelle elle ne s'attendait pas.

 _-Tu peux parler sans avoir honte, Rosie. Tu as dû comprendre à présent que je ne te jugerai pas._

La blonde se mordilla la lèvre. Elle le savait, oui, mais c'était une chose de se l'admettre à elle-même, une autre de le dire à voix haute à un quasi-inconnu.

 _-Je .. Tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre ?_

 _-Surement pas! Rose, je suis capitaine_ – l'adolescente écarquilla les yeux – _je sais ce que c'est que d'avoir besoin de se vider la tête, lâcher le contrôle. Tu n'as pas idée de ce que j'ai pu voir dans l'armée._

 _-Oh,_ murmura-t-elle, troublée.

 _-Est-ce que c'est ce que tu veux ?_

Rose se mordilla de nouveau la lèvre, sa langue jouant hésitante entre ses dents. Elle hocha finalement la tête, avant de marmonner :

 _-Ne … Tu feras attention ?_

 _-Bien sûr,_ murmura-t-il en l'embrassant. _Tu n'aimes pas, tu te sens mal à l'aise, quelque chose ne va pas, tu me le dis tout de suite. Comme pour tout le reste. Il n'y a pas de différence._

 _-Ok,_ murmura-t-elle en nichant son visage dans son cou.

La respiration de Jack se fit rauque alors qu'il fermait les yeux : Rose ne réalisait clairement pas la confiance qu'elle lui donnait pour le laisser agir. Elle était si jeune, si naïve, elle agissait sur instinct, par envie.

Il se reconnaissait tellement en elle.

Jack garda ses premières fessées relativement douces : il voulait laisser à Rose le temps de s'habituer, se faire à la sensation, et au besoin stopper. La blonde avait fermé les yeux, ses sons de plaisir émanant directement dans l'oreille du capitaine qui caressait ses cheveux de son autre main.

La langue de Rose vint lécher son cou.

Jack grogna, sa main s'abattant un peu plus fort sur sa cible, suffisamment pour laisser une marque rouge. Rose gémit, ses doigts s'agrippant au t-shirt alors que ses hanches se relevaient instinctivement vers la main.

 _-Mauvaise fille,_ siffla-t-il dans son oreille, avant de mordiller celle-ci.

 _-J.. Jack..._

 _-Une si mauvaise fille, Rosie.._ Sa main libre glissa jusqu'à sa poitrine, avant de descendre envelopper sa cuisse. _Une mauvaise fille qui ne cesse de me provoquer.. Je pourrai te punir de plein de manières –_ il ne put que noter le frisson qui parcourut la blonde – _je suis certain que tu les aimerais toutes._

 _-Cesse de parler,_ gémit-elle en essayant en vain de se frotter contre lui.

 _-Ce n'est pas à toi de donner les ordres, Rose,_ la réprimanda-t-il, utilisant volontairement sa voix d'officier pour voir sa réaction.

Il ne fut pas déçu: sa compagne baissa immédiatement la tête, se laissant finalement aller complètement au jeu de rôle. Jack reprit ses fessées, y ajoutant cette fois des caresses et baisers. Rose avait posé son front contre le sien, leur souffle se mêlant alors que Jack les guidait à travers cet échange si spécial.

 _-Jack.. Je.. Jack.. Plus.._

L'intéressé laissa échapper un sifflement. Son sexe était dur comme la pierre, les frottements continus de Rose et ses réactions empirant la situation de seconde en seconde. Il ne tiendrait plus longtemps, il le savait, mais il ne voulait pas stopper, et Rose.. Rose.. Rose voulait plus, et Jack aussi, depuis la veille, depuis leur rencontre sur cette piste, mais il ne pouvait pas, il ne voulait pas la forcer..

La main de Rose plongea dans son pantalon.

Jack poussa un long râle, ses mains lâchant la jeune fille alors qu'elle allait et venait le long de son membre. Oh seigneur! Oh c'était si bon, mais non, il ne pouvait pas se contenter de cela, aucun d'eux en fait, il fallait, il fallait qu'il..

Rose poussa un cri lorsque Jack la saisit par les épaules pour la faire tomber sur le canapé. Dans la seconde, il était assis sur ses genoux, ses mains retirant sa ceinture avant d'attraper ses poignets pour les plaquer sur les coussins.

Les hanches de la jeune fille se soulevèrent en sentant un doigt s'infiltrer en elle, bientôt suivi d'un second. Le bruit d'un pantalon tombant sur le sol résonna à quelques centimètres d'elle, mais elle n'y prêta aucune attention, perdue dans les vagues de plaisir la secouant.

Son amant haleta, la vision de la blonde ainsi débauchée sur le canapé suffisante pour le pousser à jeter aux orties tout remords. Se penchant, il remonta son t-shirt – mon Dieu, qu'elle était sexy là-dedans – révélant les cuisses rougies par leur activité précédente.

Un sourire grivois aux lèvres, il plongea son visage entre celles-ci, un ronronnement lui échappant en la découvrant plus que prête pour l'accueillir. Les mains de Rose s'agrippèrent à ses cheveux, son corps tressautant sous ses assauts.

Jack huma, et se redressa, son regard s'ancrant dans celui de sa maitresse.

 _-Il n'y a plus de retour possible, Rose,_ souffla-t-il en s'installant entre ses jambes.

L'intéressée geignit, et tendit la main, clairement peu concernée. Jack la saisit et l'embrassa, avant de faire claquer quelque chose entre ses doigts. Rose releva la tête, avant de jurer en découvrant un préservatif.

 _-Jack_ , pleurnicha-t-elle, frustrée.

 _-Ce n'est pas négociable, Rose. Tu ne veux pas d'accident,_ rappela-t-il en se préparant, avant d'ajouter, une expression désolée sur son visage : _Cela risque de faire mal.. J'ai tout fait pour le diminuer, mais c'est un passage obligé …_

Ses gestes étaient doux alors qu'il s'infiltrait avec lenteur, s'immobilisant plusieurs fois pour laisser le temps à Rose de s'habituer. Malgré sa préparation, en effet, celle-ci gémit de douleur, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans son dos. Jack saisit sa lèvre entre ses dents, et commença à la suçoter, cherchant à la distraire.

L'idée fut efficace, puisqu'il put continuer à avancer plus aisément, Rose se perdant dans le baiser. Il s'immobilisa finalement, le souffle court, avant de caresser le visage de sa belle amie.

 _-ça va?_ demanda-t-il très bas.

La langue de la blonde vint frôler sa bouche. Jack maintint leurs visages proches alors qu'il commençait à bouger, désireux de ressentir toutes les émotions de la plus jeune. Le souffle de celle-ci devint bientôt aussi rauque que le sien, ses jambes se resserrant autour de lui en même temps qu'il allait et venait.

Jack ne fut pas surpris de sentir sa compagne commencer à trembler de plus en plus, les sons s'échappant de sa bouche perdant tout sens en même temps que le plaisir devenait trop fort pour le supporter.

Il accéléra, sa propre respiration difficile alors que Rose s'agrippait à lui, ses geignements de plus en plus forts. La blonde vint en un long gémissement, son corps s'arqueboutant en même temps que sa tête tombait en arrière. Jack se félicita de l'avoir placée sur des coussins, ses doigts caressant son visage en même temps qu'il continuait à aller et venir quelques minutes encore.

Son propre orgasme le frappa avec force, et il poussa un cri rauque, s'effondrant en avant sans pouvoir se retenir. Le couple demeura silencieux pendant un temps indéterminé, perdu dans les vagues de plaisir post-orgasmiques.

Ce fut finalement Jack qui émergea le premier : les paupières lourdes, il se redressa sur un coude, marmonnant une excuse avant d'embrasser sa compagne. Il se retira ensuite avec lenteur, s'asseyant un instant sur le canapé avant de soulever délicatement Rose. La plaçant dans ses bras, il se dirigea vers sa chambre, où les attendait un repos bien mérité.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Un petit chapitre en partie de transition avant la fin.. Il est temps que ça cause un peu xD Et Ten a peut-être des choses à dire? :p**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 4**

* * *

Rose était un spectacle à elle toute seule. Jack ne comprenait pas comment il était possible d'afficher une telle innocence et démontrer tant de passion en parallèle. Allongé dans leur lit, il débattait sur ce mystère tout en caressant les boucles en sueur de sa beauté.

Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par le son d'un téléphone portable. Rose haussa un sourcil en le voyant se redresser brusquement, avant de plonger vers la table de nuit pour y attraper un smartphone dernier cri.

Son sourcil grimpa un peu plus lorsque son amant quitta précipitamment la chambre, sa voix basse alors qu'il parlait depuis le hall, clairement peu désireux d'être entendu.

 _\- Harkness. Non, je vais bien.. Oui, monsieur, vraiment.. Quel appel? À midi? Oh merde, je n'ai rien entendu.. Je suis désolé, mon commandant..._

Rose sentit un sourire étirer ses lèvres : quelque soit la personne à l'autre bout du téléphone, Jack la craignait. Très surement son chef. Alors comme ça il devait indiquer qu'il était en vie? Remarquez, elle n'avait pas prévenu sa mère …

Un nouveau type de rouge lui monta aux joues en pensant à Jackie. Hors de question que sa harpie de mère sache où elle était, et pourquoi. Elle tuerait Jack à vue, capitaine ou pas. Se redressant, la blonde jeta un coup d'œil au bazar régnant dans la chambre. Elle repéra à quelques mètres sa veste, et se força à quitter le lit pour aller fouiller dans les poches de cette dernière.

Rose se hâta d'envoyer un sms à sa meilleure amie, lui demandant de la couvrir en cas de question de Jackie. Du coin de l'oreille, elle pouvait entendre Jack continuer à parler au mystérieux commandant.

 _\- Toujours le même hôtel, oui... Je serai à la base à l'heure prévue, promis! Pas la peine de .. Oui monsieur,_ soupira son amant. _17H devant l'hôtel, monsieur, c'est noté. Non, je serai en uniforme, non,_ bougonna-t-il. _Pas la peine de me menacer de la cour martiale, John, je connais mon job. Oui, c'est John quand vous agissez comme un vieux con, et oui, je sais que c'est une insulte à un supérieur, commandant,_ lâcha-t-il narquoisement en accentuant chaque syllabe du grade.

Rose écarquilla les yeux. Wow. Il le faisait exprès, ce n'était pas possible! Son chef allait le tuer à son retour! Jack apparut au chambranle de la porte, un sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il découvrit le spectacle de Rose, assise sur un fauteuil complètement nue, son propre portable à la main.

 _-Il va te tuer,_ s'inquiéta la jeune fille.

 _-Tu as entendu? Merde .. Désolé pour ça.. Et ne te fais pas de souci pour moi, le Doc est chiant mais pas un mauvais bougre. Il sait très bien que je serai toujours à l'heure et en tenue, il le fait exprès._

 _-Tu l'as traité de vieux con,_ articula-t-elle lentement.

Jack haussa les épaules, clairement peu concerné.

 _-Il est plus de 14h, que veux-tu faire?_ demanda-t-il, changeant clairement de sujet. _Tu n'as pas besoin de rentrer?_

 _-Nah, ma mère est habituée à ce que je bouge_ , répliqua-t-elle, passant sous silence le caractère surprotectif de sa maternelle.

 _-Pas de cours à bosser ?_

 _-Sérieux? Des cours? Tu veux me virer pour que j'étudie?_ grogna-t-elle. _Merci, là je me sens vraiment comme une sale ado !_

Jack roula des yeux, mais hocha finalement la tête. Son regard fit la navette sur chaque partie du corps de la Venus assise devant lui.

 _-Tu as raison.. On a clairement mieux à faire,_ décida-t-il.

* * *

Jack décida qu'il voulait tester toutes les positions et jeux possibles avec Rose avant de repartir. Le jeune homme donna un nouveau coup de hanches. Il rajusta les jambes installées sur ses épaules, avant de reprendre ses aller-retours, ses grognements augmentant au fur et à mesure qu'il accélérait.

Les doigts de Rose déchiraient les draps, ses yeux étroitement fermés alors que la fournaise continuait à se répandre dans chaque centimètre de sa peau. Ses lèvres laissaient s'échapper des petits gémissements qui comblaient les oreilles du plus âgé.

Rose avait décidé qu'elle adorait le sexe.

Surtout avec Jack.

Capitaine Jack Harkness. Ça sonnait drôlement bien.

Est-ce qu'elle avait dit cela tout haut? Au sourire narquois qui se dessina sur les lèvres charnues lui faisant face, elle avait au moins prononcé le grade.

Oh damn. Elle avait toujours eu un faible pour l'uniforme. Le hasard avait bien fait les choses en lui donnant un militaire pour sa première fois.

Rose poussa un long râle lorsque Jack accéléra sans prévenir. La blonde était plus robuste qu'elle ne le montrait, et elle semblait l'aimer tout autant rude que tendre. Jack n'allait pas lui dénier ce plaisir, n'est-ce pas ?

Le jeune homme lâcha un long gémissement, ses yeux se fermant d'eux-mêmes alors qu'il accélérait encore davantage, ses mouvements devenant chaotiques et désordonnés. Rose cria, s'agrippant aux draps en même temps que le monde disparaissait autour d'elle, remplacé par des points noirs.

* * *

Lorsque le capitaine Harkness avait affirmé que faire l'amour, c'était connaître intimement chaque partie du corps de l'autre, Rose n'avait pas très bien compris le message qu'il essayait de lui convoyer. Comment pouvait-on être tellement proche de quelqu'un qu'on en connaitrait chaque parcelle de peau, chaque réaction, chaque murmure ?

Les choses s'étaient éclaircies à présent. Et Rose adorait ce qu'elle avait découvert. L'horizon était tellement plus large que ce qu'elle pensait.

Elle était entrée dans cette boite de nuit comme une ado aux sens échauffés désireuse de s'amuser. Elle quitterait cet hôtel les yeux émerveillés et la tête emplie de nouvelles connaissances à analyser et explorer.

 _-Je pensais.. Enfin, pas grand-chose en fait, j'avais peur d'être déçue,_ admit-elle, ses doigts traçant des formes sur le torse de Jack.

Celui-ci avait plié un bras derrière sa tête, son autre main caressant son dos.

 _-A cause de Mickey?_ devina-t-il.

 _-Oui .. Je me suis toujours dit que le jour où je le ferai, ce serait avec lui, dans son lit ou le mien. Certainement pas dans un hôtel un samedi soir avec une gravure de mode,_ sourit-elle.

 _-Une gravure de mode, vraiment?_ répondit-il, son regard faussement vaniteux.

 _-Oh, la ferme, tu n'as pas besoin de moi pour entretenir ton orgueil,_ répliqua-t-elle en tapant son épaule. _Tu dois avoir des légions entières qui font la queue pour tomber dans ton lit. Je ne suis qu'une parmi d'autres,_ murmura-t-elle, son sourire disparaissant.

 _-Oh, mais c'est quoi ce changement d'humeur?_ demanda Jack en se redressant pour la prendre dans ses bras. _Rosie, je respecte tous mes partenaires, sans distinction. Et je me souviens de tous et toutes, et toi, petite fleur, toi,_ affirma-t-il en la serrant contre lui, _je ne risque pas de t'oublier de sitôt._

 _-Mais tu.._ La voix de Rose se brisa alors qu'elle murmurait, lâchant finalement ce qui la tourmentait depuis plusieurs minutes : _Tu vas repartir, et je.. Je ne suis pas sure que je retrouverai quelqu'un comme toi.._

Le capitaine contint un soupir. Il avait vu arriver cette conversation; il aurait été lâche de nier qu'il ne l'avait pas quelque peu fuie. Rose n'avait que dix-sept ans, il était évident qu'elle allait s'attacher.

 _-Rosie, chérie,_ murmura-t-il en caressant ses cheveux, _je ne suis pas le seul homme de la planète. Il y en a des milliers d'autres, et des milliers de femmes, aussi, et ils t'attendent. Tu ne m'oublieras jamais, et je l'espère bien d'ailleurs,_ sourit-il, _mais tu vas apprendre à reprendre ta vie. Tu vas repartir, et rencontrer des gens, d'autres gens, et dedans il y aura des cons et de bonnes personnes. Et tu en aimeras certaines plus que d'autres. Et c'est ok, c'est la vie._

 _-Comment je suis sensée faire ça? Reprendre ma vie? Après ça? Après toi?_ interrogea-t-elle doucement, ses pupilles chocolat plongeant dans les siennes et retournant son cœur. _Comment je suis sensée retrouver Mickey et le regarder dans les yeux? Je vais surement le quitter.._

 _-Si c'est le mieux pour vous deux, alors fais-le,_ répondit-il, en observant la tempête qui brillait dans ces grands yeux emplis de jeunesse et de passion et de vérités toutes faites. _Cherche ce qui est le mieux pour toi, Rose,_ insista-t-il. _Il est peut-être un vieil ami mais tu ne l'aimes pas._

 _-Je ne crois pas que ça n'ait jamais marché.. Et maintenant.._

Un sanglot échappa à la blonde, le choc des évènements des dernières heures s'enregistrant enfin en elle. Jack la maintint serrée contre lui, caressant ses cheveux et embrassant son crâne. Il ferma les yeux, refusant d'écouter la petite voix qui lui suggérait de garder contact avec Rose.

Ce serait une terrible erreur. Jamais cela n'avait été envisageable. Rose était si jeune, elle n'avait que dix-sept ans, elle avait une vie à mener, à construire. Jack allait repartir dès le lendemain, sur une autre mission suicide. Son espérance de vie était courte, bien trop courte, c'était une conséquence de son job, mais c'était ok, il l'avait choisi. Il savait ce qu'il risquait.

Il n'allait pas imposer ça à une gosse.

Le jeune homme sursauta lorsqu'une paire de lèvres roses se posa sur les siennes, en cherchant timidement l'entrée.

 _-Jack_ , souffla l'objet de ses pensées _. Jack, s'il te plait.._

Jack ferma les yeux, avant de se laisser sombrer corps et âme dans la tempête Rose. Il aurait tout le temps de penser aux conséquences de ses actes une fois loin de Londres.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

* * *

Jack avait l'impression de voir le reboot d'une scène vécue plusieurs fois depuis le début de la journée: Rose, le visage enfoui dans l'oreiller, se reposant paisiblement à quelques centimètres de lui. La blonde avait beau s'être révélée particulièrement vigoureuse, son endurance demeurait encore à forger.

Jack sentit un sourire étirer ses lèvres alors que le souvenir de leurs derniers exploits lui revenait à l'esprit, en particulier leur douche commune. Rose était un véritable feu sur pattes : elle revenait sans cesse à la charge, jamais blasée, jamais fatiguée, jamais effrayée.

Le jeune homme ne pensait pas s'en lasser.

Jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre, il grimaça en constatant qu'il était déjà près de 16h. Mieux valait qu'il appelle cette fois lui-même le Docteur pour lui confirmer qu'il vivait toujours. Il ne survivrait jamais s'il devait subir une autre remontrance.

Saisissant son téléphone, il se dirigea vers le hall d'entrée afin de ne pas déranger Rose. La sonnerie résonna à peine deux fois avant que la voix de son ami ne s'élève.

 _-Harkness ! Toujours en vie? En entier ? Pas de mort à cacher ?_

Jack roula des yeux.

 _-Je vous aime aussi, Doc,_ ironisa-t-il.

Même à l'autre bout du téléphone, il pouvait voir l'autre homme rouler des yeux avec affection.

 _-Et le bel oiseau de cette nuit? Il a survécu ?_

 _-Depuis quand ça vous intéresse ?_

 _-Depuis que vous ne répondez pas au téléphone._

 _-Je ne réponds jamais au téléphone au lit, Doc_ , rappela Jack, amusé.

 _-Justement ! Alors ?_

Les lèvres du capitaine s'étirèrent en un sourire grivois.

 _-Elle vit, oui,_ confirma-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil tendre vers la chambre.

 _-C'est une 'elle'? Je veux savoir l'âge? Non, à la réflexion, non_ , grogna le commandant. _Moins j'en sais, mieux je me porte._

 _-C'est vous qui posez la question!_ rit Jack. _Et après vous fuyez comme le gros peureux que vous êtes !_

 _-Elle était majeure, au moins ?_ demanda le Docteur, ignorant la pique habituelle.

 _-Elle l'était sexuellement, c'est suffisant,_ répliqua le jeune homme.

Il ne fut pas surpris en entendant une série de jurons s'élever de l'autre bout du téléphone.

 _-Harkness ! Oh, vous serez ma mort !_

 _-Vous dites ça tous les jours, et vous ne vous êtes pas encore régénéré,_ le taquina l'intéressé.

 _-Ça ne va pas tarder! Je vais vous trainer en cour martiale pour maltraitance morale et physique d'un officier supérieur! Vous ne pouvez juste pas cesser de flirter avec tout ce qui bouge?_

 _-Quand je serai mort, peut-être,_ rétorqua-t-il. _Oh, ne soyez pas chiant, John!_ grommela-t-il en l'entendant bougonner. _C'est ma première permission depuis des mois, si je veux courir le gratin de Londres, c'est mon droit! Je risque assez ma vie pour ce putain de pays pour pouvoir m'exploser le cerveau de temps en temps !_

 _-Je sais, Jack_. La voix de son ami s'était considérablement radoucie. _C'est bien ce qui me fait peur. Je ne veux pas qu'il vous arrive quelque chose._

La gorge de Jack se serra.

 _-Je rentrerai toujours, John._

 _-Aussi longtemps que je veillerai sur vos fesses, aucun doute. 17H devant l'hôtel, Jack. Ne m'obligez pas à défoncer la porte, votre jeune amie n'apprécierait sans doute pas._

 _-Jack ? À qui tu parles ?_

La voix de Rose venait de monter de la chambre, en partie endormie et curieuse.

 _-Une minute, Rosie! Je connais l'heure, Doc, et elle est bien tôt, pourquoi vous ne nous rejoindriez pas?_ suggéra-t-il taquin, connaissant déjà la réponse mais voulant l'entendre.

Un reniflement bien connu s'éleva du téléphone.

 _-Cette fille n'a pas aidé à réparer votre cerveau, apparemment. Il faudra clairement que je m'en occupe ce soir,_ ironisa le brun, le ton de sa voix changeant légèrement pour prendre une tournure qui fit déglutir Jack.

 _-C'est une proposition, Doc ?_

 _-Ne m'obligez pas à défoncer la porte, capitaine,_ grogna son supérieur. _Vous n'aimeriez pas ce qu'il se passerait après..._

Jack contint à grand-peine un gémissement. Cet homme serait sa mort. La voix de Rose l'appelant de nouveau le tira de ses pensées salaces. Raccrochant, il retourna dans la chambre, où la blonde lui lança un regard curieux.

 _-C'était ton chef ?_

 _-Rien ne t'échappe,_ sourit-il en grimpant sur le lit.

 _-On aurait dit un vieux couple,_ renifla-t-elle, son regard narquois.

Jack roula des yeux, préférant ne pas s'étendre sur le sujet. Sa relation avec le Docteur était déjà bien difficile à expliquer à ses proches, il n'allait pas se lancer sur la question avec une adolescente. Le couple passa la dernière heure à se câliner, profitant simplement de la présence de l'autre.

Jack soupira en lisant l'heure. Vingt minutes avant l'arrivée du Docteur. Il avait tout juste le temps de prendre une douche avant de s'habiller. Rose le regarda faire en silence, se mordillant la lèvre alors qu'il disparaît dans la salle de bain. Il en ressorti exactement sept minutes plus tard, frais et nu comme un ver.

La blonde ne put s'empêcher de se lécher les lèvres : le geste n'échappa pas au principal intéressé, qui lui décocha un sourire canaille.

 _-Est-ce que tu veux qu'on te dépose ?_

 _-Non, non_ , marmonna-t-elle en le regardant enfiler ses sous-vêtements. _Ça ne serait pas très discret … Ma mère me sautera déjà dessus quand j'arriverai..._

Jack haussa les épaules, ne commentant pas. Rose baissa le nez, sa bonne humeur disparaissant au fur et à mesure que les secondes s'écoulaient jusqu'à l'heure fatidique.

Son compagnon poussa un soupir: sans un mot, il se dirigea vers elle, la levant pour la prendre dans ses bras. Le baiser fut aussi tendre que celui qu'il lui avait donné la veille contre la porte. Rose se perdit dedans, tentant d'en obtenir le plus possible avant que tout ne se finisse.

 _-Je te l'ai dit.. Je ne fais pas dans les relations à distance.. Ta vie t'attend, Rose, ne la perd pas en espérant me revoir. Souviens-toi juste d'à quel point on a été génial ensemble,_ murmura-t-il gentiment contre ses lèvres.

La jeune fille ne répondit pas, préférant attraper les boutons de sa chemise. Ses gestes étaient maladroits, bien que bien intentionnés, faisant sourire Jack qui reprit la main. Rose l'aida à enfiler sa veste, avant d'écarquiller les yeux en le découvrant dans sa tenue entière.

 _-Waouh ! Tu es.. Tu t'en es tapé combien grâce à cet uniforme ?_

 _-Beaucoup,_ répliqua-t-il, son ton aussi grivois que son expression.

 _-Je peux prendre une photo? Juste un souvenir_ , se défendit-elle alors que Jack explosait de rire.

 _-Uniquement si je peux en prendre une de toi! Oh, non c'est parfait ainsi,_ commenta-t-il en la voyant courir vers ses vêtements, s'attirant un regard blasé.

 _-Tu n'arrêtes jamais ?_

 _-Tu aurais été déçue !_

Quelques instants plus tard, Rose était habillée, son portable fermement en main. Elle prit plusieurs clichés de Jack, le laissant poser comme une vedette le ferait. Celui-ci jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, grimaçant en constatant qu'il ne lui restait plus que cinq minutes.

 _-Viens-là,_ murmura-t-il en l'attirant dans ses bras pour un cliché commun.

L'expression radieuse de Rose resterait gravée à jamais sur son téléphone. La jeune fille tourna vers lui un immense sourire : ses lèvres se posèrent affamées sur les siennes pour un dernier baiser, ses mains glissant instinctivement sous la veste. Le capitaine grogna, lui répondant avec enthousiasme avant de reculer.

 _-Vorace_ , rit-il.

Rose lui décocha un regard boudeur. Jack prit sa main, la raccompagnant jusqu'à la porte de l'hôtel. Du coin de l'œil, il repéra une voiture bleu marine et des cheveux bruns semblant avoir subi l'attaque d'un pétard.

 _-Tu es certaine qu'on ne peut pas te déposer ? Je n'aime pas l'idée que tu rentres seule._

 _-J'en ai vu d'autres, Jack ! Sérieux, on est en plein jour, dans un quartier bien huppé, je ne vais pas me faire agresser!_ s'exclama Rose, blasée.

 _-Au revoir, Rosie,_ sourit-il en saisissant son visage pour l'embrasser gentiment.

La blonde lui décocha ce sourire plein de langue qui devait en faire tomber beaucoup autour d'elle. Elle tendit la main, caressant sa joue avant de s'éloigner, son pas bondissant. Jack la suivit des yeux, la regardant disparaître au coin de la rue avant que le son d'une porte qu'on claque ne lui fasse tourner la tête.

Son cœur se mit à battre furieusement alors que s'approchait un homme à la démarche sautillante. À le regarder ainsi, on n'aurait jamais deviné qu'il s'agissait d'un des plus grands stratèges militaires du pays. Son costume bleu marine sobre était complété par une cravate rouge et une chemise blanche, les lunettes posées sur son nez faisant ressortir les lumières dansant dans ses yeux.

 _-John_ , murmura-t-il en courant vers son ami.

Les lèvres de ce dernier s'étirèrent en un sourire étincelant. Il ouvrit les bras, accueillant avec enthousiasme le hug de koala du capitaine.

 _-Aow, Jack,_ rit-il en tentant de respirer. _Ça ne fait qu'un mois._

 _-C'était trop,_ marmonna ce dernier en enfouissant son visage dans son cou. _Le téléphone, c'est limite au bout d'un temps. Et Skype est interdit.._

 _-A juste raison,_ rappela John en tapotant son dos.

 _-Je m'en fous, c'est chiant,_ grogna Jack avant de saisir son visage entre ses mains.

Le Docteur esquissa un sourire, clairement peu surpris. Il glissa ses mains autour de son cou, l'attirant à lui pour un long baiser. Jack se laissa fondre contre lui, fermant les yeux alors que le brun dévorait sa bouche.

 _-John,_ souffla-t-il, les yeux clos.

Les doigts de celui-ci caressèrent son visage, en effleurant chaque trait avec une connaissance qui en disait long.

 _-La récréation est finie, capitaine. Il est temps de repartir travailler._

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 **A la base, je voulais 9, mais au fur et à mesure que j'écrivais, 10 s'est imposé à moi :)  
**


End file.
